The Runt of a Messenger
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Being who he was and his personality how it was, he was a commonality among the different casts and ranks, and with them all knowing how long his temper is, it causes alarm whenever he loses it. Or in which the single angel who has been trained inadvertantly by all four archangels is pissed at a pair of humans and a foot soldier.


"ZAVERIEL YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Gabriel huffed and puffed coming to a stop infront of Michael's training field, the elder archangel chuckled softly as the soldiers whispered amusedly to themselves.

"Gabriel? Having trouble with that little Messenger of yours?"

He huffed again and flipped his older brother the bird. Like he didnt have enough problems on his hands with trying to reign in an overly energetic little shit of a messenger. He was always getting into trouble, some more deadly then others, and he was starting to become slightly annoyed.

Something had set the kid off today, there was something that had managed to get under his skin and it had made him angry, and Zaveriel angry was not something Heaven was prepared for just yet. It had barely made it through him merely being ticked about an unfair order that had been given.

Gabriel stopped an hour later scratching his head and looking around, trying to pin the troublesome youngling without having to fly all over hells hald acre again.

"Luci have you seen my Lieutenant?"

The blonde archangel exchanged a look with Michael at the question, shaking his head in tune with the other, crossing his arms slightly as he leaned forward. Hearing that the little messenger was missing was not news that normally made its way around. Below them, in the training field, the warriors in the front stopped their motions as they turned to whisper to one another.

Zaveriel was a special angel, outside of the heirarchy, starting out under Lucifer's own tutaluge and then because of the many wars he'd somehow made his way around the others. Trained personally as one of the elites by Michael himsef. Taught the art of healing from Raphael, and well, it was no secret he was lithe and quick.

And his attitude and temperment made him a commonality among the others classes.

"No little brother, I have not seen the runt. Why?"

"He's mad."

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks again as if trying to make sure that the other had heard the same thing that Gabriel had said, and when none made the move to say anything different about it, they turned back.

This was more worrisome then they had first assumed.

"He's mad?"

"Yep."

"About what, might we ask?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Hell if I know."

That only made them exchange looks again, there was not a lot that could set that particular angel off in a rage, even less that could send him off without anyone knowing. They each tried to think of something but there was nothing that was easy giving. Zaveriel was a mystery to all of them on the best of days, and a complete stranger on the worst.

Lucifer hummed as he thought, trying his hardest to come up with something that might send him off like this, there was not many that Zaveriel was honestly close to. A commonality among the others but he had few of what he considered friends, and even fewer of what he considered a close friend.

Thats when it hit him.

"Gadreel. He's always been close to Gadreel."

Gabriel paled and turned to look up at his older brother, "Castiel and the Winchesters did some not so nice things to our dear charge."

This was so bad, if what had happened that they were sure was happening, then this just went ten degrees south in a heart beat.

Gadreel and Zaveriel had always been close, friends, the best of friends. They trained under Michael together and had been part of the same chior. Zaveriel was his most trusted friend and Gadreel was the others most valued.

They had always been close.

"You don't think...?"

"I wouldn't put it passed him. You remember how Zachariah was when he'd found out what he'd done to Joshua."

They exchanged looks one last time and took off in record speed in hopes of getting to them before he did.

Zaveriel was dangerous when in a good mood, but he was deadly when in a bad one.


End file.
